


Oh My God-The Legend

by btsn00dles



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Yuqi, Character Death, Corruption, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Goddess Corruption, Goddess Miyeon, Goddess Shuhua, Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by a thread i made, Kingdom Neverland, Lesbian but no smut, Lust at First Sight, MV as story, Major character death - Freeform, Oh My God as a story, One Shot, Seduction, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Succubus Soojin, Villager Minnie, Villager Soyeon, angsty ending, but also really beautiful ending, no descriptions so don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsn00dles/pseuds/btsn00dles
Summary: Seo Soojin, the Succubus that can make the Devil shake, stirs up after 100 years, hungry for victims to lay in the deep depths of her hell. The Goddesses Miyeon and Shuhua reminisce the death of their mother, in the battle of suppressing the powerful Succubus. When ordinary villagers Minnie and Soyeon fall into her trap, the Goddesses fear for the people's safety, their power and most importantly, will they become a victim to Soojin's lustful trap into the diabolical red labyrinths of her hell?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Oh My God-The Legend

"Seo Soojin, it seems your greed for such lust will never end."

Soojin smirked at the Devil on the throne, who's hand trembled slightly at the cunning Succubus.

"100 years are too long, don't you think?" Soojin replied as she ran her red manicured nails through her long blonde hair.

It was true, 100 years was too long for any Succubus but to Soojin's chaotic destruction, her occasional appearance caused more damage than the Devil themselves. Stories of her were fed to children to keep them safe, books were written to spread the chaos she caused and people covered the sinful love they had for her to avoid suspicion. 

"Your cousin Park Jimin is stirring trouble as it is."

"Is that a yes?" 

The Devil sighed loudly and nodded their head as the ring of feisty flames surrounded them in a sinfully ethereal hug, the deep red eyes twinkling at the idea of long-awaited chaos, that will be repeated in fear for the next hundred years.

Her plump lips quirked up, as she swayed her hips; planning the beginning of the turmoil in the peaceful Kingdom Neverland.

* * *

"Her tears are glistening diamonds, that she blesses us with."

"Her beauty could outshine the rest of humanity and Aphrodite herself."

Her being Cho Miyeon, the goddess of Kingdom Neverland. The celebrated goddess, that millions yearn to see her beauty just like her mother Irene. 

Miyeon glanced in the mirror at her elegant face and preened at the way the angel Yuqi gazed at her face just like everyone else, her eyes glossed over and soft white wings quivering to be in such a beauty's presence. It was no secret between the walls of the palace that Song Yuqi loved the goddess, for her yearning glances and rosy flush gave it away.

"Yuqi-ah, could you bring Shuhua to me?" Miyeon asked as she smiled fondly at the angel- knowing that Yuqi would store that smile, meant especially for her, deep in her pure heart.

Yuqi nodded and with a flutter of her wings, she was off at an expeditious speed, hoping the crimson blush went unnoticed.

It was only a matter of seconds later before Shuhua had entered through Miyeon's window on Yuqi's back, scowling at her sixth nap of the day being interrupted. 

With a nod of the goddesses head, Yuqi scurried off, wanting to avoid the sisters arguing.

_ THUD! _

As soon as the doors closed, Shuhua was lunging a pillow at the elder sister's head which soon resulted in an unexpected pillow fight. Both sisters laid on the floor giggling at their childlike demeanour, surrounded by feathers as Shuhua opened her mouth to ask

"Why did you want me anyway?"

"Well, my darling Shuhua, you're turning 21 soon and as your older sister, I thought we might as well hold a ball for you with the rest of the Kingdom invited."

Shuhua undeniably loved balls and loved the people, couldn't deny her sister's excellent idea is worth waking her up from a nap. 

Too proud to let go of her pride, she grunted as if agreeing-rolling herself off the marble floor and out of the door. 

"You're too proud to admit my intelligence sister. I shall pass the message on anyhow, so prepare for the most beautiful ball yet on 6th January."Miyeon yelled after Shuhua, before being attacked by a pillow and a slam of her door, conveying her dismissal from the room.

* * *

"Minnie-yah, did you hear about the new ball?"Lisa yelled as she linked their arms together, wiggling in excitement.

Bambam ran after the pair, linking together with Minnie as he said "It's for the Goddess Shuhua's 21st birthday."

The trio sighed happily, at the thought of buying new dresses, experimenting with various hairstyles- and mostly, getting to see the Goddess Miyeon.

"We need to go shopping now!" Bambam declared, his eyes glimmering with endless styles they can wear.

"Yes, I heard that Jisoo's boutique has new designs already!"

Minnie smirked, as she noted Lisa's sparkling eyes and crimson cheeks and retorted

"You only want to go to see Jisoo!", before being muffled by Lisa's hand and hissing at her tone it down.

Minnie licked Lisa's hand, running away before her hand would be wiped onto her clothes and told the pair that she still was grounded and would have to ask her parents. 

"Well, go and ask them we'll be at Snowdrop Boutique."

And they went off in their own ways, minds clouded with the new ball as Minnie decided to take a shortcut through the alleys to get home faster.

As she weaved her way through the winding alleys, she was met with the sight of the most sinfully beautiful woman standing near the shadows.

Minnie approached slowly, noting the woman's hourglass figure wrapped in an ungodly tight dress, her long blonde surrounding her dainty face and long red nails wrapped around herself- taking Minnie's mind to sinful places. 

Being the polite girl she is, Minnie advanced towards this gorgeous woman swallowing her lustful thoughts down. Little did she know that these lustful thoughts will only be the beginning of an agonising seduction leading into the grey area of madness. 

And there, Minnie found herself pinned to the wall, lips planted on top of hers as the addicting scent covered her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Soojin sighed, as she laid in the bed next to the girl who innocently approached her in the alleyway, her body thrumming with electrifying pleasure that she was not granted for the last 100 years. She glanced at the girl who lay peacefully asleep, not knowing the insanity she is chained to for laying with her so sinfully. Soojin's chest tightened, this was the one part she didn't enjoy as a Succubus unlike her cousins yet she plastered a well-practised mask when these victims were dragged away with their lifeless eyes and hollow voices begging for freedom and forgiveness for their sins. 

Shutting the haunting memories, Soojin sat up in bed and felt around the floor for her garments strewn all over the floor - prepared to find the next victim, not wanting to see the girl laying in her bed being dragged away.

She got up and prepared herself, and looked over her shoulder one last time to memorise the last moment of the girl's sanity before leaving the room and nodding at Yugyeom, the poltergeist who would take this girl into her lustful hell, which was hungry for a new victim to lose their rationality.

* * *

"Class dismissed."

The echo of pencils and books being shoved into bags as students rushed out of the door, the word 'ball' regurgitated all through the building left Soyeon curious as she waited for her friend Namjoon to hurry up.

Following him out of the door, Namjoon asked 

"So what's this ball about?"

"I know just as little as you do. Jessi told me that it's for Goddess Shuhua."

Namjoon hummed in understanding, "Ugh, we'll have to talk to people and put up with annoying tight clothes."

Soyeon chuckled, the comical height difference might lead people to think she's the childish best friend- in reality, it was Namjoon. 

"Well, at least you're not stuck in long dresses and weird guys staring at you."

And so, the two playfully argued through the pattering rain as they reached the bus stop, before leaving in separate directions and heading home as Soyeon waits for her bus.

She noticed that there was another girl waiting as well, her blonde sticking to her and tight outfit clinging to her unimaginably sensual body. And as they entered the isolated bus with passengers at the back, the girl whispered into Soyeon's ear in her delicate voice

"Want to take this to my place?", as she wrapped her arm around Soyeon's waist- giggling at her insistent nodding.

And the rest of that night was a blur to Soyeon, full of pleasure and an addictive blanket of comfort afterwards as she slipped into sleep, before being dragged away by another poltergeist Sana this time into Soojin's diabolical hell. 

Just as Soojin was about to leave, she spotted the bright leaflet that fell out of Soyeon's bag.

"Birthday Ball, huh?" Soojin repeated to herself, smirking at the idea of more pleasure as she devised her next plan. 

* * *

"Shuhua, for the love of God, just choose if you want to wear a purple dress or a white dress!"

The sisters both sat at the table on the verge of their 10th argument that morning, as their seamstresses and maids stared warily at them.

"Why does it matter to you, Miyeon?"

"So I can match the decorations!"Miyeon growled as she clutched her head. She had forgotten how much of a pain Shuhua was when making decisions.

Shuhua was about to retort back at her elder sister when the head advisor Baekhyun burst through the door, agony painted all over his normally cheerful face. 

“Dear Ladies, the Kingdom is in fear!”

The sisters turned to look at each other before glancing back at the advisor as he rambled

“Two women yesterday were reported missing. They thought nothing too big of it until one reported that they saw one of the victims with a Succubus. But this isn’t any Succubus, it’s Seo Soojin!”

A repetition of gasps flooded the room as the Goddesses stood in shock at the name, the Succubus that their deceased mother Irene and Grandmother Taeyeon had defeated and oppressed in a spell of being locked for the next 100 years.

Miyeon, being rational and showing leadership, cleared her throat “Baekhyun, calm down. This is just two women that have gone missing, folk must have added the Succubus part for attention. We shall launch an investigation and I’ll announce it in public in an hour, alright?”

Everyone nodded and moved back to their jobs, as if nothing had occurred- Miyeon smirking delightfully at the reactions she was awarded, power clouding the once innocent female deity.

* * *

Soojin swung her legs over the palace balcony as she watched Miyeon carefully, calm down the advisor, dismissing the possibility of the Succubus being the cause of the disappearance and her delighted smirk.

And she noted the other goddess Shuhua, who sighed in relief at her sister’s lead.

Soojin grinned at the thought of a new challenge she hadn’t conquered yet, a beautiful but vulnerable woman.  _ A goddess _ . 

* * *

Minnie’s eyes fluttered open and was welcomed with the sight of deep red walls- a short girl fast as well peacefully against them. 

She stared around the room for some sort of window, needing to escape this one night stand- whatever happened.

“There’s no point in escaping.”

It was the small girl, her wide eyes staring at Minnie, unfazed by her nervousness. 

“Damn, we were some one night stand huh?”Minnie chuckled, trying to relieve the tension.

The girl looked at Minnie as she was stupid, “That’s the infamous Succubus Seo Soojin.”

Minnie gasped, her eyes widening as she connected the dots and slapping herself for her stupidity.

The girl threw her head back as she laughed at the reaction, “Might as well go through insanity together huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s a succubus, all her victims go through insanity where they lose their minds if they decline to sell their soul to her.”

Minnie gulped, all just for a one night stand, she had to get out or put up a fight  **somehow** as she learned more

“How do you know so much?”

“Well, as Jeon Soyeon, this is the minimum I can know don’t you think?”

“The Jeon Soyeon, who is the smartest in the kingdom?”

“If that’s what you’d address me as sure,” Soyeon replied, both girls chuckling.

Minnie observed the small girl, her sharp movements and her striking beauty- no wonder Soojin chose her as a victim.

She also observed how relaxed the girl was, despite knowing the endless insanity she would face.

“How are you so relaxed knowing your fate?”

“What fate? The insanity?”

Minnie nodded, confused at her question still not being answered.

“I’m selling my soul Minnie.”

“Why?” she asked, shock splattered all over her face.

“I’ve got nothing worth fighting for her. Well except Namjoon.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“God no, he’s my friend. Hope he’ll be okay despite my state.” Soyeon retorted, her face changing from disgust to fondness at the thought of her friend.

“Don’t you have it all though? Why leave?”

“Sometimes I wish I could turn back. Runaway from the perfect image they moulded me into. The things that once made me happy are now making me miserable.” Soyeon confesses, a bittersweet smile on her face as she reminisced about her life.

Minnie stared at Soyeon, as she realised how easy someone’s life can seem in front of everyone.

**_BANG!_ **

Just then, the door slammed open and the Succubus walked in as her sultry eyes gazed over the two girls.

She walked slowly towards them, time ticking slowly as she ran her finger down each of their faces- Minnie shivered yet Soyeon stared lifelessly back at Soojin.

“My darlings, I’m sure you know how this goes. It is now time for you to sell your souls or pray the price, where I drive you into insanity.” the Succubus drawled in her gentle voice.

Soyeon stood up in front of her unblinking as if offering tribute

“I’ll go first, I’ll sell my soul to you.”

Soojin smiles warmly at the easier answer, holding Soyeon’s face as pursued her lips- sucking the soul out of her.

Minnie gaped at the sight, the once sweet Soyeon now turning around with a new demeanour- her eyes shadowed with the craving of pleasure-  _ sexual pleasure _ .

Soyeon walked towards the door, as she swayed her hands in the air- dancing in excitement as new dark shadows enveloped her.

Minnie crawled away, as Soojin amusedly looked at Soyeon, hoping the Succubus would leave her for another day-  _ hopefully never _ .

She found herself being dragged back to her original place, her feet scraping the marble flooring- as new black shadows loomed over the trembling Minnie.

“Now darling, where do you think you’re going?”Soojin asked.

“P-please let me go, I have so much to live for. I want to live, please I beg you.”

“No can do, your only choices are doing the same as your friend or my shadows driving you mad.”

“P-please don’t. Anything but those two options.”

“I’ll decide for you tonight. My shadows will give you a little show and I’ll ask you tomorrow. I hope you have a better answer darling ”

Minnie clutched onto Soojin’s leg, not wanting to be left alone with the shadows.

She was pushed away with a scratch of the Succubus’ red nails and addicting scent as the shadows began the slow torture.

Flashes of her loved ones in pain, before being unpredictably thrown into the wall and scalding hot and cold water being thrown at her as she screamed in pain- echoing through Soojin’s wall.

* * *

The Succubus carried on her walk as other demons stared admirably at her and the stone-cold expression; not knowing her chest contracting at the girl's painful screams, hoping the girl would choose another option. She didn’t want to take away her soul when she was so  _ vulnerable _ .

_ She was once like that. _ Soojin ignored the hole in her heart and the burning of her soul mark when thinking of her as she sashayed into her room, devising her biggest plan yet.

* * *

“Baekhyun, secure more guards!”

“Kai, stop staring and try to calm down the people!”

Yuqi stood in the corner of the room as she scrutinised Miyeon in her work mode, as she prepared for her speech to the public- trying to calm down the impatient and tense audience.

Miyeon was wearing a layered jade dress and her hair tightly coiled up, to showcase her grace and Yuqi just like everyone else was mesmerised by such a sight. 

In a matter of seconds, Miyeon was being directed towards the balcony for her speech- guards following after her and Yuqi being dragged along by Wonwoo- the head guard.

“People of the Kingdom Neverland, today I shall be addressing the ludicrous rumours following the Succubus Seo Soojin. I can reassure you that this is not the result of a Succubus, nevertheless for the safety of my people, there will be an investigation launched as well as guards will be patrolling all over the kingdom at night and a curfew shall be set. The ball shall go on, as this is not as serious as you may think.”

The people stared at the goddess, digesting the information and giving a roar of pleasure at their goddess confirming safety.

Miyeon smiled in bliss- the taste of power and success lingering on her tongue, yet still not enough to settle the deity from a tragic flaw- ending in fiery flames.

Yuqi noted the elegance of the woman she grew to love, the picture of serene as if a golden halo would place itself above her head- a warm smile painted onto Yuqi’s face.

A warm arm wrapped around Yuqi, her face meeting the beloved herself- Yuqi felt her heart and face burn-  _ the closer she gets, the flames get higher and nothing can put out the fire. _

Her heart combusted into an inescapable boundary, that she’ll never be able to be rewarded- yet nothing could stop Yuqi from loving Miyeon and doing anything for her happiness.

_ Anything for her…. _

* * *

Minnie layed on the cold marble floor, panting through the torment of these shadows and various shades of purple decorated her body, her eyelids fluttering shut and desperate for a moment of  _ peace.  _

Unluckily, the door slammed open right at that moment- startling Minnie as Soyeon sat in front of her.

“Minnie-ah, why are you suffering? Sell your soul, it’s so peaceful on this side.”Soyeon said, a hazy look over her eyes as if she sold her conscience and morality to the devil itself.

“I-i can’t, I have to fight. I want to live. Someone will save me.”

“Don’t hold onto the truth you made up, face the reality, Minnie. It’s not beautiful but it’s better than lying to yourself. Once you’re in hell, there’s no going back to what your life was.” Soyeon said wisely, the girl she knew resurfacing.

And with that, Soyeon was out of the door, enjoying the barbed wire she was imprisoned by called Hell as she danced with no care in the world.

_ The poison must taste like honey for her to keep coming back; and no matter how detrimental it is to her health, she ain’t ever leaving. _ Minnie thought of the manipulated girl.

* * *

“Shuhua, your hair looks fine. Now come on, our grand arrival is needed.”

The goddesses were given another check by the seamstresses, Miyeon adorned in a deep purple velvet dress while Shuhua was dressed in a lustful crimson dress, their crowns sparkling on their long black hair flowing on their back. 

And so, they entered the ballroom as the people admirably welcomed them with screams of glee.

The ball was extremely successful with people able to experience such privilege, jolly music played in the background and a hum of happiness radiated from the room, all throughout midnight. 

Bad news is good things never last forever. 

The atmosphere was broken when the head guard Wonwoo noticed the younger goddess was nowhere to be found. And with that, chaos broke out loose. 

A ring of guards circled the remaining goddess as the people were ushered as the same thing was being yelled into the atmosphere

_ There were more people missing. _

A sob broke from the remaining goddess’ mouth, as strong arms enveloped her and great white wings fluttered in agony at the deity’s pain.

Miyeon, not being able to handle the distress, closed her eyes- willing for this all to be a fever dream and her sister to be right beside her and safe. 

* * *

“My love, where are you taking me?”

“Shuhua, if I took you into the pits of hell would you follow me?”

“Of course I would, I love you.”

“Then follow me.” 

So Shuhua followed Soojin, the woman who claimed to love her more than anything, because  _ who wouldn’t do crazy things for love? _

Naively, she followed through a labyrinth of deep red walls before stopping at a ginormous door and shoving it open.

The sight of the room shocked the gullible goddess as young women and men of all shapes and sizes lay on the cold floor, some with lifeless eyes while others looked as if they lost a battle against the evil.

“Spend a night here my love, and then we shall see.”

Shuhua was shoved into the room, filled with spiritless humans- her voice stuck in her throat as streams of tears cascaded down the meticulously carved work of art, that she was blessed with.

A sympathetic hand landed on Shuhua’s shoulder giving an invitation for a well-needed hug, as the girl cradled Shuhua into a sniffling but calmer state.

“I don’t know if I should welcome you into this hell but I hope we can get through this together Shuhua-ssi.”

“What’s your name?” 

“I’m Minnie. How did you get here? Did she seduce you as well?”

“Seduce? She said she loves me, I’m sure this is just a test of my loyalty.”

Minnie sighed at the impressionable deity,

“She said that to many of us, you’re just another number to her.”

The celestial’s eyes filled with tears, for she had fallen into a trap and the love she was promised was a broken promise.

Shuhua, unlike her elder sister, has never experienced true love, such admiration and when Soojin had promised such an image of happiness into her ears, the celestial jumped at the opportunity to feel such beauty, to experience what’s written in stories and songs.

“This isn’t seduction, it’s love. And whatever people say I’ll fall in love.”

And so, she succumbed into a deep state of sleep as she fell back into Soojin’s arms  _ full of love _ , stuck in between the barbed wire of Hell not knowing which direction to go in.

* * *

Soyeon was new to the world of Hell, yet she fit into the community well and her status climbed up the ladder- for she was one of the few victims that enjoyed the complex world she’s chained to.

She now stood alone in the isolated hallway, as she rolled in the reddish-brown mud in the depths of Soojin’s hell- thousands of black shadowy hands wrapped around her in a protective hug as she willingly walked the path that many feared.

The pure white flower burning inside of her as temptation filled her veins. 

* * *

The older goddess was in heartbreak, her face swollen as the angel stood helplessly, lost in the downfall of the Kingdom Neverland.

Miyeon, on the other hand, was conflicted as she knew the true perpetrator and her inability to save those in captivity.

Diamonds and pearls fell from her eyes, sobs racking the barely standing deity.

Yuqi felt her heart contract because she had let down what she was taught as her duties as an angel.

_ She had looked at the Succubus Seo Soojin.  _

Confusion was eating the poor angel apart, for she wanted to protect Miyeon for eternity yet the punishment for her sin of unfaithfulness, such lustful thoughts for a woman that was the epitome of evil.

_ You make me want to lose my mind _ , Yuqi thinks as she drops her glass of wine- she lost her morals as a perfect angel, she may as well lose her devotion and surrender to her fate.

* * *

Seo Soojin, the trouble maker herself, watched as the conflicted angel walked out of the deity’s room, worry painted over the cute girl's face. 

Wanting to put an end to the girl's internal battle, she hopped off the balcony that she discreetly hid on and stood in Yuqi’s path.

“Y-you! Leave me alone, haven’t you had enough?”

“My darling, I can hear your thoughts from outside the room.”

Yuqi flushed from her roots to her toes, suddenly wishing the ground would swallow her.

“Now I don’t really want to take the other goddess right this second, so you know your fate and you better make a decision fast.”

“I’ll come, leave Miyeon alone. I beg you.”

“Already on a first name basis.”

Yuqi rolled her eyes, as she willed her tears to not fall; yet it was too late as the angel cried her forgiveness as if apologising to Miyeon herself. 

And she paid the price to the piper for her sins- her tears turning into blood as maniac like black and red lines drew themselves around her eyes. 

“Follow me, darling.”

She followed Soojin lifelessly, her white wings now inked in black, a sign of a true fallen angel, followed her into eternal hell willingly.

* * *

**SLAM!**

Minnie blearily opened her eyes, the count of people coming in through the gates of literal hell long forgotten, the energy drained out of her as she struggled to lift her head to see the new batch of victims.

She was barely able to contain her excitement as she saw feathers glide the floor gently and the door shutting- signalling Soojin or whoever dropped the victims had left.

Minnie lifted her head up to see a girl with black wings, loneliness and guilt swimming in her eyes as she scanned the crowd for a familiar face- her body jolting at the sight of the sleeping Shuhua draped on Minnie’s lap.

She ran in their direction, halting just as the deity’s eyelids opened to acknowledge the pattering footsteps.

It seemed the two knew each other, as they fell into each other arms- warm tears cascading down their faces.

“Yuqi-ah, how are you? How did you get here? And how’s my sister?”

The fallen angel, now known as Yuqi chucked “Lifeless but at least I see you safe here. I got here to protect your sister from this. Heartbroken.”

Shuhua smiled sadly as the three now sat in a circle, placing the pieces together that this is their fate and surrendering was their best option.

* * *

“Goddess Miyeon, I’m afraid that it looks like Yuqi has also become a victim of the Succubus. A trail of feathers was found-“

The speech was stopped by the falling of Miyeon- not being able to comprehend the sweet Yuqi giving in.

But not a secret, within the palace walls, many knew that the sweet angel did this for her love and Miyeon also knew, simply could not handle such losses in her life.

She tied her hair back up, wiping the tears furiously as she declared 

“I shall meet the Succubus and end this for all.”

* * *

“Minnie-ah, get up!”

It was Shuhua staring sharply at her, as she wriggled at the heavyweight on her lap.

“Get up, we’re getting moved.”

Minnie shuffled and she hurried to leave the depths of this hell. 

_ She knew she would be saved. _

Little did she know, as everyone was being moved, Minnie was stopped by the Devil themselves, Seo Soojin.

“You stay here, my darling. I need to talk to you.” 

Shuhua and Yuqi stared at Minnie, hands suddenly sweaty as their eyes welled with tears- knowing they’ll never see Minnie again. 

The girls held each other in a long hug as if spreading comfort before walking out of the door with the remaining victims, eyes longing as they memorised Minnie’s face one last time.

“Darling, you’re my first victim in the last 100 years. So many of these victims have walked out of the door, but you chose to stay and why is that? What is your decision, my love?”

Minnie pondered telling her the real decision she had made, before going through with it.

“I don’t want to sell my soul.”

“Even after all these days-”

“Let me finish, I don’t want to sell my soul. I would rather choose to die and I know you could take me to Thanatos.”

Soojin’s eyes widened, for she had never had a victim request this- her heart constricting with gnawing guilt as she nodded mutely, waving a hand to their messenger to send  Thanatos.

It was only a matter of minutes before Thanatos arrived, his wings swooping around him- a surprised expression on his face after hearing the messenger summarise why the Succubus needs him.

The pair went to the corner of the room, murmuring as they glanced at Minnie and her bleak eyes- which made Thanatos himself shudder internally.

They emerged at the end, approaching Minnie and explaining what is going to happen and told her she has a minute to herself so she can recollect herself.

Minnie closed her eyes, relishing that minute to think back to her best friends and her family- all the happiness she had, everything she took for granted and every ounce of love she was given by the people she was surrounded by. 

She whispered as a final prayer,

“Oh my God.”

The girl opened her once bright eyes and nodded slowly at Thanatos- noting Soojin walk away, closing her eyes to her fate as she felt Thanatos’ hand on her head.

* * *

“This is it, my Goddess.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

The Goddess was now standing by herself, facing the gates of the Succubus’ hell after being directed the route through the wise advisor Changmin.

She took a deep breath, before stepping in, twitching nervously as the demons stared at the Goddess as if she was fresh meat or the most beautiful person to step foot into this living pit of fire and anguish.

Seo Soojin was standing with a pleasant and fond smile, her soulmate mark tingling with pleasure as she embraced the Goddess around the waist.

“It’s been a long time, my love.”

White glistening diamonds fell from Miyeon’s eyes, for she had fell in love with the wrong person, yet her love excused off Soojin’s sins.

“Please let them go, my love,” Miyeon whispered, melting into her soulmate’s embrace.

“Duties before you, my love. You have finally paid the price for the sin of falling in love with a Succubus.”

Miyeon sobbed into the embrace, Soojin sighing sadly- their love was a big sin, yet their duties and the right and wrong ate them alive every second- for the greed Miyeon was infatuated in, had enclosed her morals to protect her people.

The demons stood agape, as they watched the eclipse of the right and wrong merging for the selfish but beautiful reasoning of their love; their starkly contrasting wings clasping them tightly as the couple’s lips were embraced in a loving manner- diamonds and pearls falling at their feet.

_Oh My God…._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story. This was inspired by a thread I made almost a year ago, https://www.instagram.com/p/CALyRZ2lGl3/. I randomly had a surge of inspiration and I decided to write this story. Let me know your thoughts on it, I've never done a story like this so I'm open to fair criticism. If you're feeling generous, please drop some kudos and comments. 
> 
> Much love,  
> Nini <3


End file.
